The Mirror Of Erised (The not so clean version)
by GabbyTib
Summary: After all those year, Harry wonders how much things changed. He also has no clue what he wants anymore. Then it hits him. The mirror of Erised! So he sets off on a journey to find out what he wants. But... He had never expected it to be something like that... Warning: Drarry, smut, love, boy on boy! Don't like it, don't read! COMPLETE


post /35060077253 /the-mirror-of-erised This is what inspire it, actually, this entire blog: fuckyeahexplicitdrarry .tumblr (REMEMBER TO REMOVE THE SPACES!)

Warnings: Smut, boy on boy, love, all of that stuff. Rated M!

* * *

"Ron, do you think things have changed that much since first year?" Harry was laying in his bed, after a long day with his pals. It was their seventh year, Voldemort was gone and they were all going back for their first year. Even that git Malfoy came to do his last year. Of course, the Slytherins tended to stay closer to each other, sense they were on the wrong side of the war and people certainly didn't like them as much. After all they had done, and in the war it was proven. Especially that git. Although with how his mother saved Harry, he still didn't trust any of them. And his father did end up going to Azkaban. But the weird thing is, Malfoy and his mum didn't, Harry actually stopped that. Well, he stopped Malfoy's a little by accident, but by doing his mums he ended up saving Malfoy as well.

So, here he was, thinking back about all the years. All the brilliant things they had done together, over all the years. From getting the stone in first year, to the final battle of their first seventh year, it was a long way. But when he was thinking of first year he couldn't help but to think about the Mirror of Erised. Harry had no clue what he wanted. He was pretty sure that he wanted to marry Ginny and start a family, but something wasn't quite right about that. After all, if that was what he truly wanted, wouldn't he be trying to do it? But no, he was barely even dating Ginny. He wasn't even sure if they were dating, because of breaking up over the war, then the kiss, then the fighting, then coming back... Everything was so complicated. He knew that Ginny still liked him from the way she looked at him. Yet, they hadn't kissed, barely even hugged, since the war. Harry had no clue what was going on, and he didn't even know what he wanted. And every man should know what they wanted, right? And when he didn't know what he wanted, than the one thing that could look into your heart should. The Mirror of Erised. But Harry had no clue where it might be. He was hoping Dumbledore might have put in back in the library, but he really didn't know. He was hoping that he did, because he really wanted to know what he wanted.

"Yeah, mate, they have. After all everyone has been through, we have changed, and so has everyone else. At least, that's what I think. Hermione will probably have some explanation and debate on whether or not things had. But I think the simple thing is yes." Ron said sleepily, yawning about to go to bed. After all, they just had a very long day, and who wanted to end the day with double potions? It was horrible, sitting in the dungeons with the Slytherins for double the amount of time.

"Yeah..." Harry yawned and closed his eyes.

Over the next few days Harry thought more and more about the mirror. He even had spent more time in the library without thinking about it, which was to Hermione's delight. Ron thought he must be sick, because that was a weird amount of time to spend their without being Hermione. But Harry went, almost every day, until it was starting to drive him a little insane not knowing what he wanted. Finally, he decided he would go tonight. And since he had no clue what was going to show up, he wasn't going to tell Ron.

So there he was, sneaking out of bed with his cloak, down to the mirror. When he got there, he wasn't sure if he even wanted to go in. Dumbledore's words haunted him, telling him he shouldn't go back because the desire in the mirror might drive him insane. After all, in first year he went back many times. _I'll probably just see my parent again... _Harry thought as he headed inside of the library. He could feel that his Gryffindor courage was there, other wise he probably would have backed down. After all, Dumbledore was probably the smartest person he had ever met. And what he said... It was a warning. But he couldn't help it._ Just one peek. _Harry took a deep breath and went into the room. He still had his cloak on, just in case. He slipped it off, and put it on the chair that was behind him. He walked up to the mirror slowly, not sure what he was going to see. At first it was just him and a bunch of swirling, what seemed to be some kind of fog. Like it was trying to figure out what he most wanted. What did he want? He wanted to shout at the mirror, but he knew that wouldn't work, and besides, he really didn't want to be caught there. "No way..." Harry gasped as he saw what was in the mirror. He back away, until he fell into the chair that was behind him. He panted to catch his breath, because he lost it. There was no way he wanted what he saw in that mirror. There had to be someone else behind him, or something, or it was a different person, or _something _because he didn't want that. But his semi-hard on was telling him that he did. He gasped, and bit his lip. He couldn't take his eyes of what he saw. How could he? He wanted that. He wanted _that. _

He looked back to see if anyone was there, and when he saw that no one was he looked back into the mirror. So, that was what he wanted? It certainly wasn't Ginny. And he would have never thought of it, after all he _hated, _and he wasn't _gay, _and... Well... He wasn't gay, and he did hate him, didn't he? He looked into the mirror some more, trying to ignore the hard on that was now going on full. His hand twitched, as if was begging to touch himself at the image in front of him.

In the mirror, it showed him. Of course it did, it couldn't help it. But it wasn't him sitting down in a chair. It was him on a _bed. _And it wasn't any old bed, it was a _Slytherin's _bed. And that wasn't the part that he was like no way to, no. It couldn't just be that. It couldn't just be the fact that it was a Slytherin's bed, no. He knew that bed, because it was so painfully obvious. That was Draco Lucius Malfoy's bed. And just when it couldn't get any worse, Malfoy appeared. Naked of course. If anyone asked, he would have denied the fact that his mouth opened just a little, and the fact that he licked his lips wanting to taste the pre-cum that was spreading over his cock. Just when he thought it wasn't going to get any worse, he was there and... He was screwing Malfoy. And... They both loved it. Malfoy was on his hands and knees, facing the mirror, and Harry was fucking him from behind, screwing his brain out from the looks of it.

Harry panted for breath, resisting the urge to touch himself. It was just so damn hot, but of course, he was telling himself that it wasn't. It couldn't be, it was Malfoy! Then, as if it really couldn't get any worse, there was another Malfoy in the mirror. But this one wasn't being shagged, he was just standing there. Harry turned, and saw the real Malfoy standing there. "What do you want?" Harry snarled at him, but Malfoy only smirked and walked closer. His eyes flickered down to Harry's hard on, and he only got closer. "What did you see, Harry?" Draco purred. "Don't call me that!" Harry growled, but there was a slight tremble in his words. "I said, what. did. you see?" Draco growled back, before straddling Harry's lap. Harry's eyes widened, but he meekly said, "You."

"I knew it! You are always looking at me, staring, and licking your fucking lips, running your hands through you hair which only makes me want to do the same thing because it looks so fucking soft, and you just have that look in your-what?" Draco blushed hard, realizing what he was saying. Harry grabbed him by the hair, and slammed their lips together. "I want you," Draco whispered, before kissing him again. Harry pushed him off, making him fall to the ground. Draco looked stunned, he looked up at Harry before swallowing hard, nervous. "Strip." Harry ordered. Draco looked up at him before trembling, shakily taking his shirt off, before his pants and underwear followed. Harry stripped his clothes as well, so he didn't feel left out. After all, he was planning on screwing him, and he didn't want him to be upset.

"Hands and knees." Harry growled, looking at him. "B-But..." Draco's eyes widened. "Hands. And. Knees." Harry ordered. Draco looked up at Harry before following the order, getting on his hands and knees. He felt so vulnerable, no one had ever had him in this position before. No guy had ever had him before. Sure, sleeping with girls wasn't uncommon in Slytherin, you do to get what you want, but no one had him in this position before. "Damn..." Harry cursed before he knelled down. Draco was facing the mirror, hanging his head slightly in defeat. "What do you see?" Harry growled softly in Draco's ear, before fingering him. "You, always you," Draco moaned, rocking back to try and get more of Harry's fingers. "Good. Because I'm going to do exactly what I see, so pay attention." Harry said, before lining himself up. Draco nodded, a little more than just nervous. He moved into Draco, with a moan. "Merlin Harry!" Draco cried out, almost collapsing. "Fuck, you feel so good," Harry moaned, moving. "Fuck Harry! Faster... Merlin, Harder!"

With a cry of each others names, they came, and soon they were laying on the floor with each other. "Damn Potter..." Draco muttered into Harry's chest. "Call me Harry."


End file.
